The bearing cavity of a gas turbine engine houses the bearing which requires a vast amount of oil for ensuring proper lubrication and heat dissipation for the bearing. Scavenging of the oil is accordingly quite important and return of the oil by gravity is insufficient for prescribed requirements. This limitation is also exacerbated by the fact that the oil cannot exceed the level of the maximum permissible cavity oil level or the oil will leak through the seals into surrounding area, creating an unwanted situation.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved oil circulation system for a gas turbine engine not so limited as present arrangements.